My Hand hurts!
by Team-Edward3849
Summary: Mike Newton hits Edward in the face, at lunch. What will happen?
1. Mike's POV

Broken Arms

Mike's POV

"Look at her over there Eric" i said motioning to that 'Edward Cullen' with his arms around her waist. It was lunchtime and i was sitting with Eric, Angela, Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler.

"Just stay out of it Mike, she looks happy!" replied Tyler.

"But she would be happier with _me_" i spoke confidently "I'm way better looking, Smarter, more Senstive, and _stronger_".

"Stronger?!" Angela burst out laughing "You couldn't lift a plastic cup!". The words she used to discribe my muscles were strange and untrue.

"Of course I'm stronger! And anyone would agree with me!" i shot at her, "Right Jess?"

"Sorry to say it Mike...but, look at Eddie's muscles...He could throw you through a brick wall!" she exclaimed.

"Oh yeah...well, i bet you 5 dollars...that i could go over and punch that _'Edward Cullen' _in the face right now, and he would have to go to the nurse!" i suggested.

"Deal!" agreed everyone. With all those people in on the bet, i would get about 25 bucks! And with all that money, i could take Bella out to dinner. And she would go, after she see's how weak and wimpy her boyfriend is!

I got up from my chair and walked out to the Cullen Table. My friends just sat there watching eagerly. They didn't think i would do it! But i have Fists of Iron!

The Cullens and Bella also turned to look at me. All (except Edward) had smug smiles on their faces. But it looked like they were trying to hide it.

Edward stood up and faced me. His face emotionless.

Bella watched me as my fist twitched.

I lifted my right hand up and balled it together, pulling it back behind my head.

I could tell that _all _of the students in the cafateria were watching us now.

I threw him fist back and hit edward right in the nose. My hand bouced back like a ball from the floor.

Edward never even flinched when i hit him. And i was trying my hardest. He didn't even _blink_!!!!!

Pain shot through my knuckles. I looked at them. They were blood-red. I fell to the ground in pain. Silently screaming. Teachers rushed up to me. The rest of the students burst out laughing. Edward just sat back down next to Bella. She was giggling loudly.

No! My own future wife! I groaned. Trying to ignore the pain.

"I think you broke your arm, we need to get you to the nurse!" exclaimed Mr. Banner. I nodded quietly and followed him out the door.

But as i left i heard Eric Yorkie scream out above the laughter.

"HEY NEWTON!! YOU OWN EACH OF US FIVE BUCKS!!!!"

**A/N: Rofl, so what do you think?? If i get reviews, i may do Edward's POV on it. But i dunno tho...**


	2. Edward's POV

**Hey guys! Wow...i didn't think i'd get 21 reviews! When i went on it, i was like 'I prob got like 0-6 reviews or sumting' then suddenly BAM!!!!! (gave u a fright eh?!?) i had 21 reviews! And i read through them all so i was like... I gotta write Edward's POV!!!! So...here it is!!**

**Epov**

It was just a regular day at Forks high school. We were all sitting in the cafateria. When suddenly, i heard the thoughts of the humans across the room.

_Of course I'm strong, that stupid Edward thinks he has everything!!! -_Mike Newton

"Sorry to say it Mike....but look at Eddie's muscles...He could throw you into a brick wall" exclaimed Jessica. She was right...but the nicname she gave me was....just stupid...

"Oh yeah...well, i bet you 5 dollars...that i could go over and punch that 'Edward Cullen' in the face right now, and he would have to go to the nurse!" Mike spoke confidently.

_HAHAHAHAHA!!!! _-Emmett

I rolled my eyes. Bella never had super hearing so she couldn't hear the whole converstation across the room.

"Deal!" everyone at their table said.

_-__With all those people in on the bet, i would get about 25 bucks! And with all that money, i could take Bella out to dinner. And she would go, after she see's how weak and wimpy her boyfriend is! -_Mike

I smirked. Mike looked over at us. I put on a serious face.

"What's going on?" whispered Bella.

"Newton think's he can beat up Eddie" Emmett replied quickly.

She giggled quietly. I never even noticed that Mike was now standing before me. Maybe it was because i was angry at the nicname Emmett called me.

I stood up and looked at Mike emotionlessly.

His fist started to twitch. I could feel the eyes of all the cafateria on us.

_Wow! He's really going to do it!! _-Angela

_I think that Newton kid is going to hit Cullen, oh well, Cullen get's whats coming to him. I'll go over once he hit him...._-Mr. Banner

_Mike don't stand a chance _-Random student

I had to agree with the last one. But it suprised me that Mr. Banner, a teacher!, wasn't going to stop a school fight.

Mike pulled his hand into a fist and pulled it back behind his head.

Then flung it foreward and right on my nose.

It felt like a feather against my stone skin. His fist rebounded from my face like a rubber ball.

Pain shot across his face.

_He didn't even Flinch!!! And i was trying my hardest...He didn't even Blink!!!...._-Mike.

His knuckles were blood red. If they didn't get him away from us soon...He would probably start to bleed. Alice and Emmett noticed to and put a hand on Jasper incase anything happened. All of them were laughing now, even Bella.

_No! My own future Wife! _-Mike

A smirk pulled across my face when he thought that.

I sat back down silently next to Bella. Mr. Banner ran over to Mike

.

"I think you broke your arm! We need to get you to the nurse!" he exclaimed.

Everyone burst out laughing harder.

_I knew he couldn't do it!!! _-Eric Yorkie

Newton and Mr. Banner left the cafertia, but not before Eric screamed out:

"HEY NEWTON!!! YOU OWE EACH OF US FIVE BUCKS!!!!"

**A:N/ kk, so whatta think? Im crappy at doing Epov....so yeah...if i get reviews, i may do Bella Pov, but that will be it. Review!**


	3. Bella's POV

**Okay, before any of you ask...i am not making Anyone else's POV after this....but if i get any idea's...i MAY make a sequel...but thats just cause i love you all so much! But i will only make it if i get an idea, and if you all review on this story, and read my other stories! XD**

Bella's POV

Me and my family (the cullens) were sitting at our usual place in the cafateria. They all just sat there and listened to Alice randomly ramble on and on about the newest fashions at victoria secret. Only Emmett was interested. Probably wanted to get something for Rose. She was angry at him lately, and no one knows why.

I had my head on Edward's shoulder, and his arm was wrapped around my waist. Jaspers arm was around Alices Shoulder, and Emmett and Rose were just holding hands.

Behind me, i heard a group of people yell "Deal!"

I was about to turn around to see who it was, when suddenly i heard Edward smirk.

"What's going on?" i asked quietly.

"Newton thinks he can beat up Eddie" Emmett answered.

I giggled quietly. This was going to be funny! Suddenly Mike was standing right in front of Edward. He just stood up, his face emotionless, and faced Newton.

Suddenly, all the eyes of _everyone _in the cafateria, were on them.

Mike pulled his hand into a fist and pulled it back behind his head.

Then flung it foreward and right on my nose.

It rebounded quickly, and swiftly, like a rubber-ball from the floor.

Pain waved across his face. I looked at his knuckles, they were blood red, and might start bleeding if he never got them banadaged up soon.

I burst into laughter along with the rest of the students.

Edward smirked, and sat back down next to me. I kept my eyes on Mike though, it was to hilarous.

suddenly ran up to Newton.

"I think you broke your arm! We need to get you to the nurse!" He said worriedly.

Everyone laughed harder. It was getting hard to breath.

As Mike left i heard Eric Yorkie, scream across the room:

"HEY NEWTON!!! YOU OWN EACH OF US FIVE BUCKS!!!!"


End file.
